Due to the hectic daily schedules of modern society, users of cosmetic items do not always have the time to apply cosmetic items within the spacious confines of a bathroom. As a result, portable cosmetic cases have become a staple of life for many cosmetic item users, allowing the users to efficiently store and use cosmetic items at almost any time and in almost any place. A variety of portable cosmetic cases currently exist, having different orientations and features. Many of the currently available cases contain a portion for storing various cosmetic products, such as foundation or blush. A user can use this storage portion to efficiently store and subsequently apply cosmetic items. Further, a variety of cosmetic items, such as mascara and eyeliner, are sold within self-contained cases. Users can store these cosmetic items without the fear of the items breaking or spilling within a container, such as a bag or a purse.
While users can store cosmetic items within a bag or a purse, they are often loosely stored within a bag or a purse, forcing the user to reach into the container and struggle to find and retrieve the cosmetic items in an efficient manner. Further, while a variety of portable cosmetic cases currently exist, they do not contain a portion for the storage of self-contained cosmetic items, such as mascara and eyeliner. Therefore, a user must take up space by storing a cosmetic case in addition to individual cosmetic items, subsequently creating an inefficient, messy, and bulky bag or purse.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.